Rescue Me
by Rumi-Chan
Summary: yyhXover. KuramaXKagome. It all started with a silly arguement. Kagome, depressed, heads back to her own time. She attempts to end her life so she won't be a burden to anyone else. And Kurama won't let her go... "Rescue me...help me..."


            _WA!!!! Moshi Moshi Minna-san!  This is Rumi-Chan here with a brand new fic!  Yup, I'm back with a vengeance! *sweatdrops* Well, erm, not really, but oh well.  Anywhoo, it's fic time!  This fic is an Inu-Yasha/ Yu Yu Hakusho crossover! YAY! Me first crossover! *does the happy dance*  Gus what the pairing is?  My favorite crossover couple…wait…scratch that…my ONLY crossover couple…Kurama and Kagome.  However, it's going to be an Inuyasha/ Kagome/ Kurama triangle.  Ah, yes, crazy love triangles are simply the best!  Don't you just love them to bitsies?_

Inuyasha: I DON'T! You're going to pair up MY Kagome with that stupid rose boy!

_Hey!  How did you get here?  And Kagome isn't exactly YOURS, you know…_

Inuyasha: I am the Supreme Being! Worship me! 

_Inuyasha?_

Inuyasha: Yes?

_Shut thy orifice… -.-;;_

Inuyasha: NO! MAKE ME!

_*glares* Don't make me hurt you…_

Inuyasha: *scoffs* YOU? HURT ME?!  HA!  NOW **THAT'S** A LAUGH!!!

_*sighs* You leave me no choice… *grabs her dog whistle and blows hard*_

Inuyasha: *screams and runs in circles* GAH! MY EARS!!!  *rams his head into the wall a couple of times before knocking himself out*

_*puts the dog whistle away* Well, that was easy… anywhoo, let's get on with it._

**Dedications:**

****

****

**-Densetsuno Youko: Damn, this girl can write!  Thank you for getting me hooked on Kurama X Kagome!**

**-Mei-Chan: Hiya Mei!****  I dunno if you're reading this or not, but thankies for introducing me to KuraKag (I'm so fangirlish…mixing their names together! And don't get mad at me for writing angst!**

**Summary:**

_            Kagome Higurashi's love for Inuyasha isn't reciprocated.  They get into an argument, and Inuyasha does something that he really shouldn't have.  Kagome goes into a state of depression.  In the middle of the night, she leaves for her own time.  She wants to disappear so that she won't be a burden to anyone.  However, Kurama Minamino, her childhood friend, wants her to live.  He wants to be with Kagome, but is slightly bitter because of Kagome's feelings for Inuyasha._

_            This is a one shot.  But, if enough people like it, then I will make a sequel. As a matter of fact, I already have the plot for the sequel in mind! ^^ Oh yeah, and this is a slight AU.  Kurama has his powers still, but he's known Kagome since they were small children, so it's slight AU._

**Warnings:**

_            Let's see.  We have violence, and the attempting of suicide. Yup, that's about it…oh crap! I almost forgot.  This is a dark, dark, angsty fic.  We have a very depressed Kagome here on our hands!_

**Disclaimer:**

_            Aw, do I have to?  *looks at the lawyers who are lining up at her door* MEEP!  Okie, okie! I don't own Inu-Yasha or Yu Yu Hakusho. I am as poor as a mere church mouse. _

Inuyasha: Liar…

_*whacks Inuyasha with a monkey wrench* HUSH YOU!  Let's get on with the fic!_

**~*~**

**_Rescue Me_**

****

**_By: Rumi-Chan_**

****

**_One-shot_****_ (but…there will be a sequel! YAYNESS! Okay, I'll shut up now…)_**

**~*~**

            It was 3:30 A.M.  Kagome Higurashi, fifteen years old, sat in the corner of her room, sobbing.  Her chocolate brown eyes were puffy and swollen.  She had never felt so dejected in her entire life.  'It all started with my stupid jealousy,' she mused.

**~*Flashback: A few hours ago*~**

            Inuyasha and Kagome were fighting again.  However, this was different.

            Kagome cried, "You saw her again, didn't you?  It's written all over your face!"

            Inuyasha defended himself, "I did not," he retorted, "Just go away and leave me alone!"  He then turned his back away from her.

            Kagome was no idiot, "You did see her! You won't even look at me in the eye!  You can't bear to look at me!  And it's all because of Kikyo!  I'm not stupid, Inuyasha!"

            Inuyasha glared, "Shut up!"

            Kagome advanced towards the hanyou, "I'm right, am I not? Well? Am I right, Inuyasha?"

            Inuyasha hollered, "Shut up!"  Before he knew what he was doing, the back of his palm collided with the girl's right cheek, sending her flying across the room, and right into a wall. 

            Miroku and Sango were outside when they heard a thud on the side of the hut.  They gave each other knowing glances before rushing inside.  The two of them saw Kagome's limp form, and they gasped.

            "Kagome!"

            Kagome was in total shock.  Her eyes were wide open and she was barely breathing.  Her right cheek was a cherry red color, and formed a purplish bruise.  She was also sporting a bruise the size of an orange above her left temple.  Sango attempted to help her up, but Kagome pushed her away.  The uniform clad girl staggered as she made her way to the front of the hut.  Her eyes were glazed over and empty.

            _He…he…he hit me…Inuyasha…why?_

            Sango moved towards Kagome.  "Kagome," she said, "let me take a look at your face.  Let me- Kagome! Kagome! Where are you going?! Kagome!"

            Kagome ran.  She was heading home.  She told herself this.  This time, she wouldn't be coming back.

            Inuyasha pounded the wall with his fist.  "Damn," he said, "What did I do?  Why did I hit her?"

**~*End Flashback*~**

            Kagome arrived at her house, but everyone was asleep.  She slipped into the house and tiptoed to her room.  She sat down and cried.  The last time she cried was when…

_            "Inuyasha…I'm making your life such a mess.  It's always my fault…everything…has always been…my fault…"_

            The black haired girl noticed her shaving razor, and an empty smile graced across her features.  She took apart the razors, cutting her fingers in the process.  She grabbed one of the blades and carved a single word all over her forearm:

_DISAPPEAR._

            Crimson blood ran in little rivers as Kagome laid down.

            "Disappear," she whispered, as if the word was her own litany, or perhaps, salvation, "just…disappear…"

~*~

            Mrs. Higurashi woke up and saw the sliding door was partially open.  'Kagome,' she thought, 'are you back?'   She walked up to her daughter's room and knocked on the door.   "Kagome, are you in there?"  She knocked again, but there was no answer.  The mother turned the doorknob, and opened the door slowly.  What she saw made her scream.

            Kagome was partially drenched in her own blood.

~*~

            Kurama Minamino, just turned sixteen, raced to the hospital.  He found Kagome's little brother, Sota, sitting in one of the big waiting room chairs.  His feet were dangling off the side because he was so small.  Sota had little rivers running down his cheeks.  What was wrong with his sister?  Why was she covered in blood?  

            Kurama spotted Mrs. Higurashi speaking to Kagome's doctor and the hospital psychiatrist. Mrs. Higurashi heaved a heavy sigh and thanked the doctors before turning to Kurama.  "Hello, Kurama.  I see the one of Kagome's friends contacted you.  I'm happy that you could come."

            "Is Kagome alright?"  Kurama asked, worry evident in his eyes.

            Mrs. Higurashi swallowed hard, then replied, "We can only hope, Kurama.  I don't know why Kagome would cut herself like that.  She was fine before…you can visit her now, if you want…"

            Kurama nodded and made his way to Kagome's room.  He pushed open the door, and sat in the chair by Kagome's bed.  "Hey Kagome," he whispered.

            Kagome opened her eyes, and looked at Kurama.  "Konnichiwa, Kura-kun," she mouthed.  She broke the eye contact, and looked away, a pained look appearing on her face.

            Kurama knew.  "Kagome,' he asked as he took Kagome's pale hand into his own, "did Inuyasha do this?  Did he make you do this?"  Kurama had always been slightly jealous of Inuyasha and bitter whenever Kagome came home saddened because of a quarrel she had with the hanyou.  He was still amazed that Kagome actually stayed by Inuyasha's side.  

            Kagome nodded her head slowly.  "If I disappeared," she started, "then I wouldn't be a burden for anyone.  I would be gone, and the burden would be lifted."

            Kurama hugged Kagome tight.  "Don't say things like that, Kagome.  I don't want you to go anywhere.  Don't say things like that."

            Kagome buried her face into the soft material of Kurama's shirt. "I feel horrible, Kurama. I hate it when I get depressed like this.  Rescue me, Kurama.  Help me…rescue me."

            Kurama held Kagome even tighter, "I'm right here.  I won't be going anywhere; I promise you that.  I'm right here."

            Kagome entwined her arms around Kurama's torso, returning the embrace whispered again, "Rescue me."

+++Finis+++

_            Whew!  Well, that's one fic down…now for the sequel.  I have a plot already!  Now, a preview of the sequel to "Rescue Me"! _

_~*~_

_The preview for the sequel to "Rescue Me": "Dearest."___

**_            What do you hold dearest?_**

****

**_            Who holds your heart?_**

****

**_            Would you do anything for your dearest?_**

****

**_            Even if it means sacrificing your life?_**

A girl with locks of ebony tossed about in her sleep.  She sees scenes of her being killed by her loved one.  She lets out a startled cry as she sits up in her bed, panting and sweating.  The next day, a foreign exchange student from Greece shows up at her house.  The exchange student is to stay in Japan for two months, then go back to Greece.

            _Kagome waved to the bespectacled girl and yelled, "Over here!"_

_            The bespectacled girl picked up her carry-on bag and walked over to where Kagome and her mom were standing.  Kagome bowed politely and said, "Hello!  You must be the exchange student from __Greece__, right? My name is Higurashi Kagome!"_

_            The shorter girl was taken aback but smiled and said, "A pleasure to meet you.  My name is Tanaquil Kazan."_

            However…ever since the arrival of Tanaquil, strange things have occurred.  Kurama's reverting back to he demon form more often, and the scary thing is…he doesn't recognize Kagome.

_ Youko stood up, his amber eyes flashing._

_            Kagome stared, "Kurama! What's-uggh! KURAMA!!"_

_            Kurama grabbed Kagome and thrust her against the wall, his claws digging into her skin._

_            "Tanaquil!  Go get help!"  Kagome gasped, her breath ragged, "Go!"_

_            Tanaquil bit her lip.  It was time for Kagome to see her powers.  She chanted an ancient chant, and a white glow enveloped her and Kagome.  Youko hissed as he shielded his eyes from the light._

_            "Servatis a periclum!  Servatis a maleficum!"_

_            Youko writhed about in pain.  He reverted back to Kurama and his body slumped against Kagome.  Kagome brought her hands to her neck, confused.  "Tanaquil…what's…"_

_            Tanaquil helped Kagome half-carry, half-drag Kurama to the sofa.  "I guess I should tell you now," she replied, "I was sent to protect you.  Koenma-sama contacted me, and ordered me to protect you."_

_            Kagome looked puzzled, "Then you…"_

_            Tanaquil hung her head, "I'm sorry.  I really should've told you sooner…"_

            An evil sorceress wants Kurama.  She'll do anything to get him.  Even if it means destroying the world.  Now Kagome and Tanaquil must contact old friends in order to save Kurama.  Brace yourselves…this is just the beginning of the end…

_~*~_

_            Okay…now I feel like watching a movie…_

Inuyasha: DAMN YOU, BAKA ONNA!!!  YOU JUST HAVE TO MAKE A SEQUEL TO THIS, DON'T YOU?!

_*glares at Inuyasha* Do us a favor Inuyasha…and SHUT UP!!! ._

Inuyasha: I hate you… *stalks off* Stupid human…

_Anywhoo, what did you think of the fic!  The first crossover fic I've ever written! ^^  WAI!!!! GO ME!!! ^^  *throws confetti around*_

_Well, send in your comments! Review please!_

_Ja__ ne!_

_~*Rumi-Chan*~ _


End file.
